


Secret

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 300 Followers Requests [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, tweek is scared and stupid and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: He doesn’t know how he is still getting away with this but he’s not going to question it. Instead he tugs on the oversized hoodie which has been his saving grace at hiding the full term baby bump he has under there. He barely knows how he got this far, one minute he was a normal teenager doing his thing, the next he’s about to have a baby.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My first 300 follower request! From my dear Hana: "Hiiii, congrats on 300 followers hun! I'd like to request Tweek, who is at full term, being oblivious to the fact that his friends all know he is pregnant because he hadn't told them and has been hiding it. Craig and those guys ofcourse spend their time helping him out whenever they can and when he goes into labor they jump into action and Tweek is like 'Wait, you guys knew!?!?"
> 
> Love the concept, hope I pulled it off!

Tweek sighs tiredly at his desk. It’s been such a long day and it’s barely even half over. He barely fits behind the desk anymore and fidgets uncomfortably throughout the period. He doesn’t know how he is  _ still  _ getting away with this but he’s not going to question it. Instead he tugs on the oversized hoodie which has been his saving grace at hiding the full term baby bump he has under there. He barely knows how he got this far, one minute he was a normal teenager doing his thing, the next he’s about to have a baby. He didn’t know how to face it so he just didn’t, thinking he wouldn’t get away with it for this long but it just… never came up. Nobody asked him, so Tweek never said anything. He has no idea what the fuck he’s going to do when he goes into labor, maybe go lock himself in the bathroom with a pillow to bite. He doesn’t know, maybe he can have the baby, give it to someone else and nobody would even have to know. He’s just so unsure of what he’s actually going to do. Tweek is surprised that everything is going so well really, he’s had no prenatal care, so no ultrasounds or doctors appointments but the baby seems to be growing just fine. It doesn’t move as much as it used to but that’s just because it’s so big now, Tweek still feels little cramped movements and sometimes sees a little foot poking at his side. This period feels like it’s been dragging on forever, Tweek is exhausted. He’s never been so exhausted in his entire life, he knew growing a person in his belly would be tiring but he didn’t really realise just  _ how  _ much until now. Tweek frowns as the baby shifts inside him and jabs at his ribs, he reaches down to rub his stomach on instinct before realising that he’s drawing unnecessary attention to his belly by doing so. More than anything he wants to go home, lie in bed with a pillow under his belly and just try to relax. He doesn't want to think about the walk to the bus, Token had so nicely made the bus wait for him when he nearly didn't make it last time. He's just so baffled that nobody has noticed how very pregnant he is.

Tweek is a little startled when the bell rings to signify the end of the period but he's relieved. He's had enough. He sighs, packing up his stuff slowly, he's probably gonna wait till everyone has left so that they don't notice how difficult it is for him to get up. That's another thing that's so embarrassing, he can't run anymore, his gait is slowed and weird and he can't get up once he's sat down. He desperately wants his body back. 

"Hey man" Tweek looks up, a little confused to see Clyde there. He thought Clyde would be first out the door to get the best pizza in the cafeteria. 

"Hey" Tweek replies, he makes no move to stand up. He can't really, not without giving himself away. 

"Want a hand?" Clyde asks, holding out his hand.

Tweek desperately takes it.

"Ah thanks, I'm feeling kinda  _ -nnn-  _ lightheaded today" he attempts as an excuse. Now standing he realises the ordeal that reaching down to grab his bag is going to be. Clyde is quickers than he is and has already grabbed it. 

Tweek is confused, but he thanks Clyde anyway. 

"I could see you struggling in class" Clyde remarks "if you need any help or whatever, I'm here "

"Thanks Clyde" Tweek replies. 

Tweek doesn't think Clyde knows, he hasn't heard any rumors about himself or anything. Well apart from that he's fat, but Tweek will take fat over pregnant any day. 

More than anything Tweek wants to go home, but he presses on and heads to lunch. He's almost always hungry so despite the aches of being so heavily pregnant food is welcomed. Tweek personally brings his own lunch from home, he started doing this once his belly became too heavy for him to handle waiting in line. He gets up a little earlier than normal but being able to sit down and eat straight away is worth it. 

His friends are nice and nobody has commented that Tweek now eats more than double what he used to. Before he got pregnant he didn't eat very much and in little portions but having a baby has increased his appetite a ton. He supposes it's good he's probably healthier now. He's put on a chunk of weight but he's not huge by any means. His belly is huge, but a good deal of that is baby. The rest of the weight he put on has mostly just filled him in a normal way. 

Tweek's friends are all still in the lunch line and he doesn't bother waiting for them to begin eating. He just has some sandwiches he brought from home, he's tried to put healthy things on them like chicken, salad and things like that. Tweek doesn't know that much about healthy eating but he assumes the baby has to get its nutrition to grow from somewhere. So Tweek just googled some healthy food ideas for pregnancy and guesses from there.

He cares about the baby a lot. Which might be a surprise since he's told no one and he's made no plans but he does. It's weird but he enjoys their company, while it's uncomfortable sometimes he likes the moment they have when he feels movement in his belly. He's definitely not some prom night dumpster baby murderer. He wants the kid to thrive and grow well. He's just not sure if he's the right person to be raising them. 

He knows he's gonna miss them if he does give them up, though. 

—

Tweek sighs, lying on his side with a pillow under his belly. The pains are starting to fade now. He's pretty used to them by now, he's been having Braxton Hicks for a few months now. Tweek doesn't know how many weeks he is, he can only guess and even then he's not that good at math. He can tell from the size of his stomach and google that he's probably between eight and nine months but he just doesn't know. Part of him wants this baby out, badly. He's sick of hiding, sick of the discomfort and pain and so sick of his heavy belly weighing him down. He's also terrified. It's gonna hurt, so he's afraid of that but also he's terrified because everyone will know. He can't hide a newborn, he probably won't be able to hide being in labor. He's glad that it's not going to be tonight though. He's not ready yet.

He's still in pain, on and off, but it's fading. Which is how he knows it's just Braxton Hicks. Real labour would stop and start and grow in intensity, at least this is what Google says. He wonders if this process is as terrifying for the baby too. All squished in his belly, all dark, maybe not quiet but peaceful. He knows the baby is uncomfortable in general, like he is, he can tell by the cramped movements. 

The baby is trying their best to move around but they just don't fit anymore. There's no room and Tweek knows it's only a matter of time. Tweek is tired, he wants to rest but between the fading Braxton Hicks and his restless baby he can't. 

"Ugh" he moans, rolling over and rearranging his pillow. A little foot is poking at his side, Tweek strokes over the lump. 

"You're way too big" he says to his stomach "you don't  _ -nghh-  _ fit anymore." 

The baby responds to his voice, which is equally heartwarming and terrifying. The baby totally knows he's their parent, there's an attachment there, even if Tweek doesn't want there to be. Tweek knows it's gonna be hard to give the baby up, if he even does. 

He hasn't told Craig either. Craig is the father. They're not together though, they've never been together. It was just a one night stand at a party. Tweek had thought that maybe they'd talk about it or at least go again but it never happened. And then Tweek was beginning to feel pregnancy symptoms and his focus shifted to worrying about that instead. He feels bad about it. Craig  _ should  _ know but Tweek is scared. The second he tells him it becomes real, he has to make a choice.

He doesn't know how he's going to tell his parents. How can he explain that he just has a baby, after hiding it for nine months. He has no baby things or any kind of preparation. He's just going to show up at home with a new baby, out of nowhere. They'll freak. He could tell them now, but he just doesn't have the guts. 

Instead he lays on his bed, stroking his stomach as his baby attempts to kick. 

"Stay in there as long as you can" Tweek says quietly. He doesn't want things to change. 

—

Tweek is just about to leave for the bus stop. Granted, he's late. He has a hard time sleeping being so big so he often wakes up late and groggy in the morning. He's about to leave and walk to the bus stop when there's a knock at his door. 

Tweek yawns, and goes to open it. He's not sure who this could be but he's too tired to really care. He opens the door to Token.

"Hey" Tweek says, stifling another yawn.

"Hey dude, get in. I'm giving you a lift" Token says, making a gesture to the car parked behind him.

"Oh" Tweek says "thanks" he locks the door behind him and grabs his things.

"I thought you weren't  _ -ah-  _ driving to school" Tweek says. Token had said he was going to take the bus this year so he could save gas money. It's not a luxury Tweek gets to have so he hadn't questioned the decision. 

"Yeah, I caved" Token replies "I'll drive you to and from school from now on."

Tweek is a little confused when Token rushes ahead to open the passenger side door for him. 

"Uh, thanks" Tweek says "you don't have to  _ -hnn-  _ take me if you don't want to." 

"I want to" Token says nicely "are you okay to get in?"

"I'm fine" Tweek frowns, although it's not easy. It's awkward and Tweek feels like there is no way Token hasn't noticed his belly. Especially with the seatbelt emphasizing it. Token says nothing. 

The ride to school is pleasant. They just chat about school and parents and stuff. Tweek is happy to be not thinking about the baby and his predicament for a while. 

When they get there Token jumps out quickly and helps him out of the car. Tweek is grateful, but very confused. 

Tweek is accosted by Craig almost as soon as he gets to the hallway. Craig isn't known for his politeness, he's mostly lazy and blunt. But the first thing he says to Tweek is.

"Let me carry your stuff?"

"Huh?" Tweek frowns, Craig has never done anything so courteous for him before.

"Your bag, can I carry it for you?" He asks again.

"Why?" Tweek asks, suspicious. 

"Because… because I want to help you? Can you just let me, please? I'll feel a lot better" Craig says. His tone is knowing but Tweek can't figure out if he's imagining it or not. 

"Okay I guess, you're being  _ -gah- _ weird" Tweek frowns.

"Just let me be nice to you, for fucks sake" Craig says frustratedly. Tweek gives in and takes off his bag, handing it to Craig. That sounds more like the Craig he knows. 

"Fine" Tweek says, secretly relieved to not be carrying the weight of his bag anymore. 

"If you want" Craig says, sounding kind of nervous "I'll carry it whenever you want."

"Uh, okay thanks" Tweek replies. 

Is there something in the air today or something? It keeps going during homeroom. Jimmy keeps asking him all these questions and is super concerned. 

"How are you f-f-feeling Tweek?" Jimmy asks him.

"Uh, okay" Tweek shrugs. He's not gonna say how he  _ actually  _ feels which is tired and very, very pregnant. 

"Are you getting sleep?" Jimmy seems genuinely concerned. 

"Yeah, I  _ -nnn-  _ guess."

"Are you r-r-resting?" He asks. Tweek feels almost interrogated. 

"Yeah I'm trying" Tweek replies.

The day goes on like this. With Craig, Jimmy and Token wanting to carry his stuff or help him up or open doors. It's crazy. Nobody brings up or mentions the pregnancy though, so Tweek assumes he's still in the clear. 

—

Tweek just wants to be normal. He wants to be a normal teenager so bad that he keeps going to school even though he knows he's having a baby any day now. His belly has dropped and he feels a lot of pressure in his hips but he just ignores it. He doesn't want to face it. He keeps going to school and tries to keep up the facade of normality. 

The morning is a shitty one. He feels tightness and pressure in his stomach and his back aches. But that's not really all that abnormal, especially now he's so late into the pregnancy. It's uncomfortable but not unbearable so he gets ready for school like normal. Token picks him up, as has become their routine. Tweek accidentally groans as he gets into the car. The movement worsening the pressure in his pelvis. 

"What's the matter?" Token asks, sounding very concerned. 

"Nothing" Tweek tries to assure him, even though he knows he looks pinched "my back is just a bit sore."

"Hmm" Token replies like he's not convinced.

Tweek almost considers changing his mind, staying home and just laying in bed. But that feels too much like admittance or defeat so he pushes through anyway. 

_ Just get through today _ . He thinks, once today is done he can figure out the next step. 

The day drags though, Tweek is dragging himself from one class to the next. The pressure in his lower belly is getting worse but he's trying his best to ignore it. It hurts too, but Tweek has a pretty high pain tolerance so he doesn't show it too much on his face. The thing that's scaring him the most is the way his belly is going hard with each pain. It feels serious this time, but Tweek just doesn't want it to be time yet.

By lunch it's unbearable. He feels like he might throw up so he just goes to the bathroom for some kind of privacy. At least there he can shut the door in the cubicle and try his best to get through the pain. He's  _ not  _ having a baby on the school bathroom floor. He refuses. 

Tweek crouches in front of the toilet and leans on the lid. The squat helps relieve the pressure a little. 

"Tweek?" says a familiar nasally voice. That's Craig, Tweek would know that voice anywhere. 

"Tweek?" He says again, knocking loudly. 

"Go away" Tweek manages to get out. It comes out more like a whimper than a demand.

"No way" Craig replies, "let me in."

"Fuck off" Tweek says, there's no real venom in it though. He can't manage it though the pain. God, it's just getting worse and the pressure is just building and Tweek wants to scream.

_ Not today  _ he pleads with his body  _ not today please.  _

"If you don't let me in I'll go get the nurse" Craig threatens. Craig has him by the balls there, the nurse is gonna realise straight away what's going on. 

Tweek moans as he turns, leaning heavily on the cubicle wall to unlock the door. He doesn't bother actually opening the door. He can hear Craig coming in, quickly kneeling to Tweek's level.

"I knew it" he says quietly, rubbing Tweek's back.

"Knew what?" Tweek moans.

"That you're having a baby" Craig says, Tweek interrupts with another moan in protest. 

"Shh no, it's okay. I know you're pregnant okay we can talk about it later. Let's get you to a hospital" Craig comforts, supporting Tweek's weight. 

"Don't get the nurse, I don't want anyone to  _ -gah-  _ know" Tweek says. 

"Whatever you want okay, Token will drive you" Craig replies.

"Noooo" Tweek moans, involving more people is the last thing he wants. 

"Tweek, Token knows. Jimmy does too and Clyde. We all do, so just drop your pride okay? We wanna help you" Craig explains to him in a comforting, soft tone. 

Tweek is befuddled, but in too much pain to really dwell on the whys and hows. 

Craig holds him while he texts Token. Tweek lets out small cries of pain through his contractions. 

"You're okay" Craig says, stroking Tweek's hair. 

Token had gotten the text sitting at the lunch table with Jimmy and Clyde so when Token gets here they're also following behind. 

"Let's get you to the hospital Tweek" Token says, no judgment in his voice.

Tweek wants to say no, but the pain is like nothing he's ever experienced before. He's terrified by what's happening to his body and he doesn't think he can do it alone anymore. He concedes. 

"We're here for you dude" Clyde encourages him.

"Do you need help to st-st-st  _ get  _ up?" Jimmy asks, concerned. 

"He does" Craig answers for him and Token moves in to help. 

Tweek groans as he's moved to a standing position, the movement upsetting his aching muscles and increasing the pressure. Sometimes gives, Tweek feels it deep inside his belly and then between his legs is wet. 

_ It's happening. There's no turning back now.  _

"Shit" Clyde says. 

Tweek wants to cry, everyone at school at school is going to know what's going on. He feels more and more ashamed the more the water trickles down his legs.

"C'mon babe" Craig says "let's get you to the car." 

—

Nobody asks him and questions, which Tweek is relieved for. There's no angry  _ why didn't you tell me's?  _ Or  _ what were you thinkings?  _ They just focus solely on Tweek, knowing he is in pain and scared. Craig is in the back seat with both Tweek and Clyde. Craig is holding him close, he massages Tweek's lower stomach. Tweek wants to say stop, mainly because he doesn't want Craig to see his baby bump… but it's all too late now, and his touch feels good. 

"Looks like it hurts" Clyde says, sympathetically. 

Tweek just nods, not having the energy to talk.

When they get there the ER takes one look at him and sends him down to the birthing centre. Tweek can vaguely hear the flustered ER doctor calling them saying  _ it's an emergency, he won't be in your system.  _

He's put in a wheelchair, which feels excessive but Tweek is too exhausted to argue. Craig pushes the chair all the way to maternity, the flustered doctor directing them. 

The nurses at the birthing centre full of questions. 

_ You've had no prenatal care? _

_ You don't know how far along you are? _

_ Do you know how long you've been having contractions for? _

_ Has your water broken yet? _

Tweek doesn't really answer any of them, instead he's admitted and rushed to a room. There he's checked and the nurses seem to relax a little. 

"You're close" one says "but you've still got a few centimeters to go. Do you want a doctor to come and talk to you about pain relief? There's a chance that you might be too far along but the doctors can check?"

"Yes" Tweek mumbles, not knowing what he actually wants. He supposes he wants to not be in pain. 

"Are any of you the father?" She asks.

"Me, I think?" Craig says, looking at Tweek wearily. Tweek nods, he might as well put him out of his misery. 

"Okay" she says "I'll go see if a doctor is free. Someone will be in to check you again soon." 

Tweek moans as another contraction seizes him. Craig rushes to his side and clutches his hand. 

"Can I do something?" Clyde asks sheepishly. Tweek is a little touched by his earnestness and the steadfast support of his friends. 

"Thanks for just  _ -nghh-  _ being here" Tweek manages to get out between breaths. 

"You're doing amazing" Token says "you're our friend and we wanna support you." 

"Yeah" Jimmy agrees, "We want to h-h-help you!" 

"Actually" Craig says quietly "maybe one of you guys could duck out and get Tweek a change of clothes… maybe buy a onesie or something?" Craig bites his lip "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it" Token says "I'll go."

"I'm coming!" Clyde also decides "I wanna pick the baby clothes!" 

Tweek feels sick. There's going to be a baby here very soon, his baby. The pressure in his belly is a constant reminder. 

"So much pressure" Tweek whines to Craig. 

Jimmy looks on in concern "doesn't that m-m-mean you have to push?"

"I think so, Tweek do you feel like you need to push?" Craig asks.

Tweek groans loudly, he's not sure. Before he can answer a pain rips through him and his lower half is soaked. It's sticky and warm and Tweek doesn't need to be told to know he's bleeding. 

Craig hits the call light and before Tweek knows it he's being prepped for a c-section. 

"I want Craig" he yells "Craig needs to cut the  _ -gah- _ cord!" 

—

"Sweetheart" a nurse says, stroking his hair "why didn't you get any prenatal care? You're not in trouble, we just want to know how best to care for you and your baby."

Baby? Oh  _ the baby.  _ His baby.

"Where's my baby" he mumbles.

" _ She  _ is with her daddy. Don't panic she's fine and she's beautiful. It's you we're worried about my love. So why didn't you get any care?" She asks him again.

_ She.  _ He's had a girl. That wriggling thing in his stomach was a girl. A baby girl. Tweek suddenly wants to hold her, she's a real life person and he loves her. 

"Didn't wanna  _ -hnn- _ tell anyone" he mumbles honestly. 

"So your parents don't know? Will you be safe to go home to them?" She presses.

"They won't hurt me, might be  _ -ah-  _ mad though" Tweek admits, hoping that's a sufficient answer. Maybe they think he's an abused child or something. 

"Okay, we just wanted to be sure. And Craig Tucker, he's definitely her father?" She asks, her voice hushed "you won't get in trouble."

"Yes. I wanted to  _ -nghh-  _ tell him but I was embarrassed" Tweek tries to explain "Can I see her,  _ please?" _

"Of course, I'll see if Craig can bring her in for you" she says "just try to take it easy okay, you lost some blood. You need to keep your strength up." 

"Thank you" Tweek mumbles "just wanna hold her once."

"Okay sweetheart" the nurse says, leaving Tweek alone in the room. 

There's an IV plugged into his arm and his belly hurts,  _ a ton.  _ He can see that his stomach is still round underneath the blanket but he can feel that it's much lighter.  _ She's out.  _

A little girl. Tweek still can't believe it, he actually gave birth to a tiny new human. She's alive and okay and so is he. Tweek just can't believe he survived the experience. He's never been in more pain in his entire life. 

When Craig enters the room Tweek zeroes in on the tiny bundle in his arms. He sees her and he  _ knows.  _ She's his, he grew her and he birthed her and he loves her. He could never, ever give her to anyone else. 

His life is about to change, he has so much explaining to do and so many people are about to be mad at him. But he can't give her away, she's been his tiny little companion throughout all this. He remembers her cheeky kicks and the way she'd respond to his pokes and prods. She would play with him. 

Craig hands her over, a big happy smile on his face. 

"Oh" Tweek says as he looks at his daughter's face for the first time "she has your hair" he says to Craig, tears falling down his cheeks. 

"She has your nose" Craig says quietly. 

He looks at her squished up tiny little face. She looks grumpy, but still adorable. She's kicking her legs and Tweek smiles, yes, he knows this little kicker well.

"I love her" Tweek says, his voice wobbling with emotion.

"Well, yeah" Craig replies "I'd hope so."

"No I mean… I thought I was gonna  _ -nnn- _ give her up. I can't" Tweek explains, a mess of tears and pain and drugs. 

"It's okay" Craig says "we're definitely not giving her up." 

"You're not mad?" Tweek asks, worried. 

"I'm more confused. But, I knew you were pregnant… I just didn't know how to get you to admit it" Craig says with a frown. 

"I'm sorry. If I  _ -gah-  _ said it out loud then it made it true" Tweek says, beginning to cry again. He looks down at his daughter with watery eyes. She's so perfect, how could he  _ not  _ want her?

"It's okay, we can talk about it later, when you're feeling better. Did you have any ideas for names?" Craig says, wrapping a comforting arm around him. 

"No… I… I didn't want to make plans" Tweek says, wiping a tear from his cheek. 

"Well I did, I made a vague list and came up with some… for a girl I like Rosa?" Craig suggests, a little sheepishly. Like he's afraid of Tweek's reaction. 

"Rosa?" Tweek echoes, thoughtfully.

"Only if you like it! No pressure!" Craig backtracks, clearly mistaking Tweek's wonder for a lukewarm reception. 

"No, I like that. Also I like that you're naming her since I  _ -ah-  _ didn't let you do anything else when I was pregnant" Tweek explains, hoping this is enough for Craig.

"Well, we can go with Rosa unless you change your mind?" Craig offers. 

"Okay," Tweek nods, a realization washing over him "Craig, my parents are going to kill me!" 

—

Tweek's parents are really mad. They're not throw him out of the house mad or beat his ass mad or anything but they're rightfully pissed. 

But they're not mad at Rosa, she melts them almost instantly. The hold her and they're just as convinced as Tweek. She is a part of their family, even if Tweek made a few mistakes getting her here. 

Craig's parents are confused too but are equally wrapped up in the love they feel for their surprise new grandchild. 

"Did you not want me to know?" Craig asks him "because you didn't want me anymore?"

"No" Tweek frowns "I just got scared and panicked" he tries to explain "I thought we'd maybe sit down and talk about it and like… maybe we'd  _ -nnn-  _ get together… but then I found out about the baby and I just… withdrew. It was easier."

"I kept trying to drop hints this whole time but…" Craig bites his lip nervously. 

"I was pretty obsessed with hiding my  _ -gah-  _ pregnancy, I'm sorry I didn't notice" Tweek admits. 

"It's okay, I mean, we could start again… now? As a family?" Craig asks cautiously. Tweek leans over and gives him a chaste kiss, despite the slight pain in his belly. 

"I'd like that." 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
